Heartless Love
by Nightwalk3r
Summary: When Finn meets this Vampire-Demon, he knows that it means trouble; but will the temptation of a bad boy cause him to "explore" more than ever before?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I've never owned Adventure Time and I never will. Unless I use Aiden to control Pendleton Ward's mind ;~; (and if you got that reference you get an Internet cookie)**

**A/N: Hello everybody, welcome to my shiny new story! Oh my God, I'm SO SORRY about how long this has taken to get out. I literally have no excuses, just life got in the way and bleurgh. Don't hate me! ».« But anyway! A few warnings before we start: Heartless Love is rated T for a reason. It's Yaoi (guy-on-guy), and there will be some coarse language within it. HOWEVER! Don't leave yet! The story is going to be filled with fluffy goodness and lots of romantic scenes! Probably! Just read on, and enjoy it!**

* * *

_What a great day,_ thought Finn, unable to sleep. _What a great day._

And why? Firstly, he had been called to the Candy Kingdom to help Princess Bubblegum out with a troll that had the town scared. He had killed it in a matter of seconds of course and now had the head as a trophy. Then, he had gone on a great adventure with Jake to kill a dragon in the forest. This had taken a little longer, which was of course why the fight had been such an intense battle. And after that, there had been even more excitement with Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum calling each other names because of Finn. The teenager grinned in amusement just thinking about it.

The two had fought just because Flame Princess thought Finn was spending too much time fighting evil creatures by Princess Bubblegum's side. Princess Bubblegum had to defend herself of course and said that Flame Princess was way too overprotective and jealous. Which had really annoyed Finn's girlfriend.

Finn didn't know why he found it so amusing when the two had a fight, but for whatever reason he did.

"Hey, Jake," he whispered, "can you sleep?"

"No, dude," came a reply, "but today was awesome."

"I know man, we were like pow pow-" he jumped out of bed, punching the air, filled with a burst of energy- "and then we were like kablammo! And that monster didn't like it one bit!"

"Dude, I know! He ran home crying to his mommy!"

Finn laughed. "Best day ever!"

"And hey," Jake said, starting to laugh with a mysterious glint in his eye. "PB..."

"Oh shut up man, nothing happened there!" Finn said quickly, blushing a little. "and even if it did, I'm going out with FP now so I can't do anything about it, y'know? I'm almost over her now."

Jake shapeshifted into Princess Bubblegum and said, "Kiss me Finn!"

Finn blushed a deeper shade. "Shut up!"

Earlier on, when Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum had been calling each other names, Finn's girlfriend had yelled, "oh yeah? Well you like Finn now! It's because he's going out with me and not giving you attention anymore!"

And Princess Bubblegum had stuttered, blushed and replied, "a-am not!"

Jake said, "Dude. She wants your babies."

"What the lump? Why would you say that Jake?"

"Because it's trueeee..."

"Is not! Shhhh!"

Finn saw a flash of blue-grey burst across his peripheral vision, seemingly from outside. Hmm? He thought, and turned to look where he thought it had come from.

Nothing.

"Dude, what are you looking at?" Jake asked.

Finn shook his head, telling Jake it was nothing, and dismissed it as nothing but a glitch in his vision.

"Alright man, well I'm gonna try to sleep. I'll see you later dawg."

"Hey, don't call me 'dawg'. It's derogative."

"Oh, I'm sorry, _sir_." replied Finn, with humour in his voice.

The next day, Finn woke up, stretched and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

_Hmmm~_ he thought lightly. What should I eat? Cereal or toast? He eventually decided he would just eat some toast with jam.

_Hmm, hmm hmm~_ he hummed to himself, waiting for his bread to pop out of the toaster. When it eventually did he buttered and jammed it and sat down at his table to eat.

Halfway through the consumption of Finn's meal, Jake arose from his slumber with a groan - it could even be heard from downstairs. The dog stretched his way to where Finn was lightly tapping his feet under the table to a tune that Jake recognised, but couldn't put his finger on. Jake, through the fogginess of his just-awoken brain, decided that he would ask later - a thought that he would later forget.

"You gonna have breakfast for the first time in a year, dude?" Finn jokingly asked. Jake always had breakfast, every day, and Finn knew he always would.

"Duh dude." said the dog groggily. "It's yo' brain food. You gotta eat yo' brain food."

"Haha, alright dude, alright!"

After a while, Jake said that he was going to see Lady Rainicorn, because they had promised to meet up. Finn said that he would go adventuring.

"Okay, you wanna meet back here at 1 o' clock, dude?" suggested Jake.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you then."

After Jake had left, Finn wondered what he would do now.

_Hmmm, _he thought. _I guess I could go see Marceline. Hopefully she'll be awake, and not too groggy._

Finn was decided now. He thought that he might as well do _something _with his day, rather than mope around at home.

He got changed, grabbed his bag (checking everything was in it) and his sword, and hit the road. _I'm gonna make today a good day, _he thought.

* * *

_Ratatata! _an insistent knocking on her door tore Marceline from her daydream and instantly pissed her off. She shook her head, annoyed at whoever it was that was trying to bash her door down. Marceline sighed and floated to the door.

"What?" she asked angrily to the boy looking up to her. The sight of the 14 year old somehow pissed her off even more. "Ugh, what do you want, Finn? I was doing something important..."

Finn cowered at the sight of her. "N-nothing... I was just wondering if I could chill with you for a bit? I've got nothing to do... so..."

Marceline sighed. "Why don't you go play with Jake?"

"He's gone off with his _girlfriend," _Finn replied. "Come on, it's only for a little bit! It's like quarter past 9 now, right?"

"Why not just hang around your own girlfriend?"

Finn shook his head. "I wish I could, but she's going to a wedding today."

Marceline thought for a second. _Well I haven't really got anything to do today... I guess I could... but then, he's just 14. If I get seen around him, he could ruin my reputation..."_

After a while, Marceline groaned, and said, "Ugh.. fine..." she blew her black hair out of her eyes and ushered him into her house.

"Wooo! Thanks, Marceline!"

"Just be quiet and stay away from the windows, okay?"

"Stay away from the - why?"

"Just do as I say, Finn."

"Okay, fine."

* * *

**A/N - I promise that these chapters will be about 1,200 words long each - you guys asked for them to be longer, and I will deliver :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: do I own Adventure Time? No. Adventure Time owns me. O.O**

**A/N: I'm sure you'll all love this chapter. Especially my attempt at putting beatboxing into text. Aw ye. Bz, bz katz. **

* * *

As the day progressed, Finn became more and more bored.

"Maeceline... why should I stay away from the windows?"

"Marceline... what am I supposed to do without any monsters to kill?"

"Marceline... am I allowed to eat stuff from your cupboard?"

His questions kept coming and Marceline responded to each one of them with either a terse "Shut up, Finn." or a "Figure it out yourself."

He sighed. "Why can't I look out of your windows, Marce? It's not like there's much out there, except... cave."

Ignoring his question completely, Marceline decided that she should at least give him something to do, and asked him if he wanted to be part of her new track, beatboxing in the background - albeit with no credit. Finn, being the enthusiastic teenager he was, agreed quickly.

"Alright," Marceline told him, "just throw down a beat and I'll see if I can think of any chords with my axe bass. I won't record yet - just start throwing it down."

Finn nodded. "Bz, bz katz, bz bz bz, bz katz, katz, bz, bz katz, bz bz bz..." he started to repeat. Marceline tested a few chords here and there - C Major, G Major, F Minor, until finally deciding to start on a slow strumming of a C chord. Writing some melodies and other chords down on a scrap piece of paper, she mused over the musical knowledge held inside her head.

_No minor chords,_ she thought. Beatboxing and minor chords never went well together. _Some diminished chords maybe...? Hmm._ Marceline really enjoyed writing music. It allowed her to think. And not just about the music - about love, hate and everything in between. Writing music was Marceline's escape from the world, just as Bonnie's science was hers.

_Bonnie_.

She smiled happily at the thought of her best friend, going about the affairs of the Candy Kingdom. About how adorable her mannerisms were, and about how everything about her was perfect. None of these thoughts had Marceline voiced to anybody, of course - if anybody knew how she felt about the princess she would be ridiculed and probably banished from the kingdom. She grinned wider than before, the glint of mischief back in her eyes, the small moment of depression gone, and leaned back over her musical score.

"You okay, Marce? You look pretty deep in thought there..." a voice behind her cut through her happy reverie as she realised that Finn had stopped beatboxing. She turned around and nodded, the slight curves on the edge of her mouth evident.

"I was just thinking."

Finn gasped. "Are you... smiling? I didn't think the Vampire Queen had any settings other than depressing!"

Marceline laughed a little. "Enjoy life while you can, Finn - it only gets harder from where you are." she grinned.

Finn looked at her strangely. "What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"Oh... nothing. It doesn't matter." Finn breathed in to reply, but at that moment a strange sound rose up from the bottom of Finn's house.

"Ffffiiiinnnnnnnn!" it said.

"What the what?!" Finn said to himself. Marceline looked as confused as the teenager was. A stretching sound emitted from below and suddenly a yellow face appeared in the window. Finn jumped in surprise, while Marceline simply shook her head and continued to strum her axe bass. "Jake?"

"Bro, we gotta go," Jake said breathlessly. "Somethin's up at the tree fort." Finn's eyes widened, filled with excited anticipation at what was to come.

"See ya later, Marce!" he fistbumped her and jumped onto Jake's back. "What's going on, dude? What's happened at the tree fort?"

Leaping through the open cave entrance and sprinting towards their home, Jake replied, "there's some dude sitting at the top of it. He looks like a vampire, bro."

"A vampire? But... isn't Marceline the only vampire left in Ooo?"

"In Ooo, maybe - but dude, there are other places than Ooo on this planet. Ooo is just a continent."

Finn's eyes widened. "Oh yeah! I've heard of Aaa and Eee! Like when the Ice King locked us in his tower and forced us to listen to his fan-fiction... eugghhh." he shivered, remembering the cringe-worthy writing of the Ice King.

Jake shivered with him. "But see, dude," Jake said, after recovering, "I think that Aaa is real! What if there _are_ versions of us, but the opposite gender? What if Marceline isn't the last vampire?"

"But... how would people from over there get over here? There's no way he could have swam all the way here, is there?"

Jake shook his head. "I don't know man. I don't know." The tree fort loomed up in the distance, now seeming more menacing than it ever had been before.

"Alright, bro," Finn said to Jake, "let's do this."

"Stealth?"

"Stealth."

Jake silently stretched down to normal size and Finn jumped off his back. The two kept close to the ground, army crawling to keep a low profile. By now, the sun was setting in the west of the Land of Ooo, and it was becoming twilight. It was much easier to be stealthy at this time than in the morning. Finn backed up against the well, while Jake backed up against the yurk. Finn looked at Jake and put his finger to his mouth. Listen, he mouthed as a strange expression came across his face. Playing in the background was an electric guitar and - was that someone rapping over the top of it?

"-no you don't ever see me cry, but if you were to see inside my head you would die, and if you motherfuckers make fun of me cause I'm bi, then you can go fuck yourselves cause I'm the one who will fly."

_Who is that? _Jake mouthed to Finn.

_Nobody I know... you could be right..._ Finn mouthed back.

He made a "I'm going over" signal with his hand and silently sprinted into the fort, keeping as low to the ground as possible. The voice sounded like it was coming from their attic. He tiptoed over the floor, making sure to be as quiet as he could. He avoided the floorboard that always creaked - that needed to be fixed - and silently took BMO's battery out so that he wouldn't make any sounds that might compromise his position. He carefully tiptoed up the tree forts steps, again avoiding a creaky stair.

Finally making his way up to the atticthrough the weapon room and using the bucket to pull himself up, Finn quickly hid behind the door. He peeked around, and there was the rapper. He was a grey-skinned, black-haired boy. Wearing a red plaid shirt, brownish-white trainers and jeans, you could almost have believed that he was a regular boy; if not for him levitating, his skin colour and, as Finn noticed, the bite marks on his neck.

The boy turned around and hissed. Finn had tried to hide behind the door once again, but had not been quick enough.

The vampire had seen him.

* * *

**A/N: Did you enjoy this chapter or have any tips for my improvement? If you did, please review it; I'm always looking for feedback! And if you're one of those people who just sit and read, and don't review... Senpai notices you ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sometimes I cry at night because I can't make Marshallinn and Bubbline canon beCAUSE I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME Dx**

**A/N: Fluff? Hell yes. Fluff will be had in this chapter. Enjoy it. More will happen in future chapters. A lot more.**

* * *

The vampire hissed, making Finn flinch and a terror rise in his chest.

"Wait!" Finn said. "Wait. Hear me out."

The vampire hissed again, obviously saying no.

In a flash, he had transformed from a humanoid into a growling wolf with sharp, menacing teeth, a snow-white and grey pelt, and sharp, ruby-red eyes.

Finn stared in awe at the beautiful creature before him - and he was caught off guard for a second too long.

The vampire pounced on him. Finn had no time to react - he had only started to pull the sword our of his bag when he was jumped on by the wolf. His sword flew across the attic floor, skittering as it went.

Finn saw the vampire's jaw only inches above his neck, felt the hot air of it's breath, and heard the snarling of it anticipating it's next kill. Finn shrieked - he was in trouble. Thinking quickly, he channeled all of his energy into his legs and, with another loud yell, succeeded in kicking the vampire off him and send him across the other side of the attic.

The vampire whimpered.

Finn did a backwards roll, and fluidly transitioned into a standing and then running position, his eyes searching and quickly finding his sword. He slid to it and picked it up, brandishing it in both hands. His expression changed from horrified to grinning, and then he said, "that was cheap. Try taking me on when I have a fair chance, at least." He breathed heavily from the adrenaline and then lunged after the vampire - and he swore that for only a second the expression on it's wolf face said it was worried.

"Gat away from my fort!" said Finn, punctuating the last word with a jab. "Who are you? Why are you here? How did you get here?"

Each one of Finn's attacks were met with the vampire's teeth and claws deflecting them.

Finn swiped at the vampire, and contacted the top of its ear. It yelped and sprang back, blood pouring from the nick.

It transformed back into a humanoid form before Finn had a chance to attack again. Using its hand to put pressure on its ear, the vampire said, "Stop! Let's talk."

It was only at this point, where the vampire started to talk, that Finn realised he was just like any other thing on this planet; scared and searching for their own meaning. Finn had found his own - an adventurer, a force against evil. But maybe this vampire just hadn't found his.

He picked his words carefully. "Okay... we can talk. But I'll ask the questions."

The vampire nodded. "Okay."

"First off... what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just a traveller passing by."

"How did you find my tree fort?"

"The same way I'm sure you found it. Just exploring."

"Where do you come from?"

"Aaa."

Finn felt a sharp intake of breath enter his lungs. So Aaa really did exist. "...is your name... Marshall Lee?"

The vampire hissed, then winced at the pain at his ear. "How did you know that? Who are you?"

"I'll do the questioning here." When Marshall Lee had winced like that, Finn had felt a twang of guilt in his stomach. He was just like everyone else. "And you're a vampire, aren't you?"

Marshall hissed in indignation. "How dare you sterotype me to be that scum! I'm a hybrid; a vampire-demon. Do I really look like just a vampire to you?"

Finn ignored him. "How did you get here?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Tell me."

Marshall Lee gestured to his feet. "I can float. I traveled across the ocean. I wanted some adventure and I was hoping to find an uninhabited continent so I could start a new life away from the Ice Queen and Fionna and everybody else. But instead? Instead, I found a hostile land with hostile people. Just my luck." He spat on the ground bitterly and winced at his ear once more.

Finn listened to all of this carefully. He was beginning to feel sorry for Marshall Lee. "How long have you been rapping for?"

"What?"

"Just asking."

Marshall Lee was very confused. _What is this boy trying to do? Get inside my head?_ He thought. By now, he wasn't thinking straight, because of his blood loss from his ear. He decided to answer, light-headed. "I've been... rapping for... uhh..."

And then everything went black. Drifting into unconsciousness, the last thing Marshall heard was a gasp from Finn and a call to "Jake"... whoever that was.

"M-marshall?" A voice cut through the calm of the darkness inside his mind. "Are you okay?"

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

A heart rate monitor.

_Ugh... what happened to me?_

Marshall groggily came to his senses, the darkness at the edge of his vision slowly receding.

_Oh... oh yeah... my ear..._

He tentatively put his left hand to his left ear. It came into contact with stitches.

"Marshall... please don't touch the stitches too much. It'll make them loose."

Marshall opened his eyes. Hovering a few inches above him was a person with a hat with animal ears. "Fionna?"

The person shook their head. "Finn. It's Finn. Are you alright?"

Marshall groaned and remembered what had happened. He tiredly asked, "What... what happened?"

"You fainted. Because of me... I took you straight to Doctor Princess. You've been out for almost a day." Marshall noticed Doctor Princess across the room and she quickly waved, then after making sure he was fine, left the room. "Blood loss, according to Doctor Princess," Finn continued. "She said that you might have even died if I hadn't brought you here quicker.

Marshall noticed Finn's puffy eyes and tear-stained face. "Were you... crying?" he asked.

Finn blushed. "Maybe."

"What? You've only just met me. I mean nothing to you."

"When I realised you were just like anybody else, I felt bad for hurting you. I want to be a force of good, and not evil. You're not evil."

Marshall smiled. "Thanks. I appreciate you not leaving me to die."

Finn chuckled softly.

Marshall noticed a drying, but wet spot on his cheek. He put his fingers to where the spot was and Finn turned a deep shade of violet. "Huh? What's this? It's wet..."

"I... um..." Finn shuffled awkwardly on the spot.

Marshall gasped as he realised. "You... you kissed me, didn't you?" He stared at Finn in amazement.

Finn coughed. "M-maybe..." he blushed even darker.

"...come closer," Marshall said quietly.

Finn did so, petrified that he'd done something wrong and freaked the vampire out.

But then, Marshall propped himself up on his elbows and then passionately kissed the boy on the lips.

The kiss was magical - Finn felt like the world had stopped. They didn't stop kissing until they had both run out of breath.

After the kiss broke, Finn was stunned into silence. Marshall gave the sign of the horns, winked and stuck his tongue out. "Peace," he said.

With nothing more to say, Finn left the room, completely overcome by what had just happened between the two.

* * *

**A/N: woo! My first time writing proper fluff! And in a longer chapter too! What'll happen next? How will Finn deal with this considering he already has a girlfriend? FIND OUT NEXT WEEK ONNNNNNNN HEARTLESS LOVVVEEEEE!**

**Enjoy it? Have any tips for improvement? Then please review! I'm always looking for new ways to get my writing better!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: hello everyone, this is your captain speaking, and I'm about to take you on a trip through your darkest desires. *visions of owning Adventure Time flash up* and it's funny because this won't EVER HAPPEN TO YOU *evil laughter in the background* **

**A/N: welcome back, my beautiful fluff-loving audience! If you've made it this far, WELL DONE. I honestly commend you. Enjoy this chapter x3**

* * *

Marshall Lee chuckled. "What a cute guy," he said to himself.

Outside the ward, Jake was waiting for Finn. "How is he?" he asked, some concern in his voice.

Distantly, Finn said, "Y-yeah... he's great..."

"Bro?" Jake queried, "you alright? You seem kinda... spppaaacceedddd oouuttttt..."

Finn chuckled slightly at his dog's attempts to make him less distant. "Yeah yeah, I'm alright," he said, beginning to connect with the world once again.

"Okay, good. I was kinda worried for a second there, bro."

"Ah, don't worry about me. I'm fine." he forced another laugh.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, alright. Let's go back to the tree fort." he turned to leave.

Finn looked back at the door to the ward. He turned to Dr. Princess, who was watching the two from a corner.

"He'll be okay, Finn." Dr. Princess smiled her practised smile, pearly whites beaming - and Finn was reassured by her.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure." her smile changed to one of seeming knowledge. Finn wondered if she could tell that something had happened between the two.

Maybe she could. You could never know in the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

Back at the tree fort, standing at the tip-top of the tree, right on one of the balconies, Finn reminisced on when he met Marshall Lee as the sun receded into the horizon. Back then, he had hated him, hated all he stood for - in fact, he hated his whole species - excluding Marceline. Most vampire-demons were nothing but trouble, and the fact that Marshall Lee had thrown himself straight into a fight definitely confirmed that.

But Marshall was different.

Yes, he was violent, and seemed pretty evil, but Finn saw past that façade. He saw that underneath all the brutality of that boy. He must have been confused, and Finn stormed into where he was staying and told him to get out - of course he would be scared, and of course he would have attacked. It's what Finn would have done.

He sighed.

_Am I... falling for him? _he thought, embarrassed to even think of it. _Hmm. But... I don't like guys... do I? _He shook his head to clear it somewhat, the warm Ooo breeze slightly ruffling his hair. He took a bite out of the red apple that he had brought up with him. He relished the sweet taste of it.

_Is this what the colour red tastes like to vampire-demons? _he mused, _o__r does it taste even better? Does it taste completely different? _

He wondered.

_Probably._

Finn was so deep in thought that he didn't realise Jake behind him. "You okay, fella?" Jake suddenly asked.

Finn jumped. "Oh! Oh, hey Jake."

"Whatcha thinking bout?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"You must have been thinking about something."

"It doesn't matter. Don't worry about it."

"Aw, c'mon dude, you gotta tell me now!"

"No, it doesn't matter."

"Was it about... Marcelinnnne?" Jake grinned.

"Wha- no dude! Shut up!"

"You llllike her..."

"I do not!"

"How many girls have you got crushes on now? Three? Four?"

"Oh shut up dude, only Flame Princess."

"She is pretty hot."

"Dude that's racist!"

"Nah dude, I'm just joking around."

The two sat in silence for a while.

After several minutes of just thinking, Finn softly blurted out, "I'm going to dump FP."

Jake looked around at him, wide-eyed. "Bro, what?"

"I have to."

"Why?"

"I just..." Finn couldn't tell Jake about Marshall Lee. His mind searched frantically for a reason, grabbing only threads of weak or nonsensical logic. "I just... don't feel the way I used to feel."

And he realised that that wasn't only a way to get out of this awkward moment - but that it was also true.

He sighed heavily. Somehow he felt like a weight on his chest had been moved - not removed just yet, but moved to a more comfortable place. He felt that the only way to completely remove this weight was indeed to get out of the relationship he was currently in.

"Bro, seriously? That sucks, man."

"Yeah. I know."

"When'll you do it?"

"Whenever I next see her."

"At the wizard battle? Dude, you asked her on a date there."

"Yeah. I know."

"You can't break up with a chick on the date you asked her on!"

"Well it's gonna happen bro."

Jake breathed in to say something, but decided against it. "Good luck, dude. Hopefully she won't explode."

"Like when I kissed her."

"Yeah."

* * *

Marshall Lee tried to relax in the lumpy, hard hospital bed. He tried fluffing up his pillow, shifting his position to his side, and even floating - to no avail. He was too weak to float for an extended period of time, and all hospital beds were just uncomfortable.

He had been force-fed a dinner of mushed-up red stuff - _eat your veggies, _Doctor Princess had said, _It'll make you stronger. _Well it didn't seem to be working very well so far, did it?

Marshall hated hospitals - always had, always will. It wasn't the feeling that he had no control over what happened to him, not the fear of operations - but how _clean _they were, and how little _red _there was in the ward. Of course, Marshall lived off the colour red; it was the only thing that made him full. Any other foods either made him retch or just didn't fill him up at all. If he didn't get any red into his system he would go mad, baying for blood just so he could drink some more of it. Anyone who came near him in that state would be destroyed with no remorse nor reason.

Marshall fluffed up his pillow once again. _Can't they make beds a little more comfier in hospitals? _he thought to himself, disgruntled, _I'm paying for all of this. _With a sudden exultation of air, he called to Doctor Princess. "Hey, Doctor!" he yelled sarcastically, "I don't suppose you could make this bed any _less_ comfy than it already is?"

He sighed, all the fight in him gone. This food was making him second-guess himself all the time. He felt like he had bipolar disorder.

All Marshall thought about now was Finn. The cutest, bravest and most heroic person he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. He smiled, beginning to drift off into a happy sleep.

_And now I've got to make him mine._

* * *

**A/N: Aw ye. How was the chapter? Did you enjoy it? Have any tips for my improvement? Leave a comment down below; I love hearing your feedback, and I do take it on board!**


End file.
